


Poker

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [112]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Tumblr, We found something Spock's not very good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: McCoy teaches Spock how to play Cards, and Spock looses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Mccoy teaches Spock how to play cards and Spock loses
> 
> (Warning, I’m no good at card games, esp. poker, so…)

"There is no logic to this game" muttered Spock, sounding slightly irritated, not that he would admit it.

McCoy just grinned “This is poker, Spock, you need to be able to read the other players and use their emotions against them."

Spock just raised an eyebrow and said “Very well doctor, another round, and then, perhaps, a game of Chess?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah…


End file.
